


[PodFic] Cricket in Regent's Park

by WinterKoala



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cricket, F/M, Fluffy, Mollcroft, Oboe, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterKoala/pseuds/WinterKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PodFic for Cricket in Regent's Park an WetIslandInthenorthatlantics story.</p><p>"It's a lovely summer's day in London and Mycroft finds his goldfish in Regent's Park." - Wetislandinthenorthatlantic</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PodFic] Cricket in Regent's Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wetislandinthenorthatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cricket in Regent's Park](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361356) by [Wetislandinthenorthatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic). 



> BBC owns the characters and Reader and Author do not benefit anyway or profit. The podfics will have two versions one with and without music. I also have figure out how to include the coverart.

### Work Text:

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3 Without Music](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRZEVwdGFWLTNMWEE/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 11.6 MB | **Duration:** 12 min 39 Sec
  * [MP3 With Music](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRNmtFZHlyMldyRW8/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 12.0 MB | **Duration:** 13 min 07 Sec
  * [MP3 Without Music](http://download1652.mediafire.com/8ux9a0xsc5rg/1at8ml79fy186v5/WestislandinthenorthAtlantic+Cricket+in+Regent%5C%27s+Park.mp3) | **Size:** 11.6 MB | **Duration:** 12 min 39 Sec| MediaFire
  * [MP3 With Music](http://download940.mediafire.com/npjfaaqk1tgg/ht6vwjkvgtn3yly/Music+WestislandinthenorthAtlantic+Cricket+in+Regent%5C%27s+Park.mp3) | **Size:** 12.0 MB | **Duration:** 13 min 07 Sec| MediaFire



### Notes:

**Author:** WetIslandInNorthAtlantic **Reader:** WinterKoala 

### Original Work:

[Cricket in Regent's Park](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1361356)  
---|---


End file.
